Flurries
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Flurries of snow, flurries of love, and flurries of passion with Logan and Ororo. First post in Will's multi-fandom 12 Days of Christmas present for Jack.


Title: "Flurries"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Flurries of snow, flurries of love, and flurries of passion with Logan and Ororo.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, Holiday fic  
Challenge: None  
Word Count (excluding heading): 689  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This is the first in a series of 12 Days of Christmas fics written with my beloved Jack in mind but also shared with you, our readers and, hopefully, our fans. They will be unbetaed the first time they're sent out, as Jack does the betaing, and he'll know nothing of these fics until they hit his box. Happy Holidays, however you celebrate! :-)

His skilled eyes watched every step his target made, and he had to admit he enjoyed the view. She encompassed all the beauty and grace of the Goddess she had been revered as, but he knew there was much more to her. She was his most trusted confidante; his best friend; a firm but compassionate leader; a loving mother figure, who tended to worry too much; a gently passionate yet fiercely wild lover; and, most of all, the woman he loved and whose love he was blessed with in return. But this was not a time to wax sentimentally, he thought as he crouched low and formed his weapon in a gloved fist. This was a time for action.

"Logan . . . " Ororo paused, wondering what had delayed her beloved. She knew he hated going to the mall, but there was Christmas shopping to be done.

This was the time to fire! He pulled back his arm and released his weapon. A ball of white spiraled through the air, and he grinned as it struck Ororo, who had just began to turn around, in the back of her neck.

Ororo shivered but remained calm. She did not look back; she didn't have to to know who had thrown the snowball. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and mischief danced in her blue eyes. Still she stood stock still . . . as a blanket of snow fell upon Logan.

"What the -- ?!" His next words were muffled by the freezing snow that suddenly covered him from head to toe with several more inches layered on top.

As Logan struggled to find his way out of the fresh snowbank that had landed, with some considerable help, out of the tree beside him, Ororo finally turned around and elegantly walked back to him. When she reached the impromptu snow pile, she lifted her hands into the air, and the snow rushed back into the tree in a sparkling flurry of silverish white.

As it flew off of him with as much speed, and considerably less force, as it had fallen upon him with, Logan watched Ororo, his breath catching in his throat and his old heart pounding like a young pup's. Her beauty seemed to grow every time he laid eyes upon her again.

"Never pick a snowball fight with Mother Nature," Ororo advised teasingly with a grin. She tried not to laugh as her eyes met his, but the expression on his face was that of a soaked and frustrated but simultaneously sweet and enamored puppy. It made her think of a puppy who knew he had done wrong and was now trying his best to apologize. She swept the snow from his graying hair with gentle fingers, and a soft growl uttered from him. He proudly snatched his head away, and she could stand it no longer. She laughed, a delicate, twinkling sound that should have angered him as it was at his own expense but instead managed to caress his ears.

His lips turned up into a grin, and with reflexes as swift as a cobra's, he grabbed her booted foot and pulled. Ororo fell on her back in the snow, but the action only brought more laughter from her.

Logan's eyes shone with love as he gazed down upon her. He leaned over her body, bracing his hands in the snowy ground to keep his weight off of her, and brought himself over her. "Have I told you lately how much I love being a treehugger?" he quipped, eyes sparkling.

A thrill of laughter escaped Ororo at Logan's highly unusual joke. She was still laughing when he pressed his lips to hers in a flurry of passion. His hands roamed her body, slipping underneath her clothes and caressing her freely, and Ororo's last coherent thoughts were, first, that shopping could wait for they still had a few days before Santa had to arrive, and, from then on, how much she loved this incredible man who set her heart aflurry and gave her wings to soar in ways she never had before.

**The End**


End file.
